The Reunion
by StevenMastin01
Summary: After Misty, Brock and Ash split up, Ash soon realises how much he misses Misty and that he wished he told her his feelings for her. Brock suggests on their return to Pallet town he should give her a call and do so. However this call reunites the three friends and with a little help from remising, love and friendship. The three friends decide to travel on a new adventure together.
1. Prologue

****The reunion**** ****Steven Mastin (Pokemon fan-fiction)**** ****I do not own Pokemon, all rights reserved.**** ********Prologue**** After a tough battle against several bullies, Ash and his friends won, with one final blast from Misty's well trained Politoed and Ash's best friend Pikachu. "Looks like we're blasting off again," team rocket and the three bullies cried as they disappeared into the sky. "You did really great there, Misty," Ash congratulated. As the three friends and their Pokemon danced around in triumph, proud of their success. "Thanks Ash, I feel a lot better now," Misty smiled. Standing at a slight angle and facing the opposite direction of her two friends. "It was awesome, watching you battle like that, Mist," Ash complimented. "Thanks Ash, that's sweet," Misty added with a smile. "Errrr," Ash stuttered unsure what to say next. "And, thanks for always being such a great friend to me," Misty continued. Flashbacks overwhelmed Ash's mind, as he thought about all they had been through together and how sad it was that it was all about to come to an end. Trying to fight back his tears, he slowly said; 'Misty-Your-bikes-there-your-in-a-hurry. Right?' he struggled. Misty nodded as the three friends traveled down the last stretch of road before splitting up. "So, Ash don't forget your morning rituals: have a bath and brush you teeth." "I'll remember," Ash said with a giggle, trying his best not to show the pain he felt. "And make sure Pikachu doesn't eat to much," Misty continued. "Pikachu," Pikachu called. "And, Brock, try not to get to distracted by all the girls," Brock nodded. "And one more thing," Misty said tearful. "That's enough!" Ash said, still struggling to cope with what was about to happen. There and then he wanted so badly to kiss Misty, and beg her not to go. But as tempted as he was, he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Just carry on, doing your best," Misty finished. The path came to an end and diverged into two separate paths, both of which unleashed great pain and heartache on Ash and Misty. Why was it so difficult for them to admit their feelings, in this last moment that they may share together? They both thought. "So, I guess this is where we split up," Brock added solemnly. "Yeah," Misty and Ash agreed, neither of them wanting to go anywhere. "Cya later," said Brock. Misty smiled back at Brock. But Ash was the one she was really going to miss. Even though she could never admit. But neither would Ash. "Goodbye Ash, take care," Misty said sweetly. "I will!" Ash bawled. "Thanks for everything Misty," he exploded. And with that Misty rode on ahead and disappeared into the sun set. Ash fell to the fall and began to break down, his heart throbbing, his eyes bubbling. Brock helped him up and softly said to him. "We have to keep moving, our adventure isn't over yet," Ash simply nodded and walked on ahead of him. -All three friends were going to miss one another, that was a guarantee, but little do they know the heartache wouldn't last much longer. They would soon reunite. Even though the wait would seem like a life time. A story of Love, friendship, family and destiny. All four elements emerge together as one, in: The Reunion. By Steven Mastin. (Pokemon fan fiction) - 


	2. Chapter 1

****The Reunion****

 ** **Chapter 1:****

It had now been several hours since Brock and Ash had split up from Misty, as she needed to make a departure from the trio's travels in order to guard the Cerulean City Gym. Since Misty's three older sisters: Daisy, Violet and Lilly had recently won tickets to go on a holiday, they needed someone to guard the Cerulean City Gym in their absence, so no one better for the job then the 4th water flower sister, Misty. Displeased and heart broken to leave Brock and Ash, Misty makes a return to Cerulean City to guard the gym. But Misty isn't the only one feeling some heartbreak.

"It sure is quiet now, huh Ash," said Brock. Standing tall above his younger friend, Brock had Green eyes with Dark brown hair, that was only a few tones lighter then Ash's black spiky hair. Brock's hair was also spiked in a similar way.

Paying no notice to his concerned friend, Ash walked on ahead, with his head facing the ground.

The sun was beginning to set over Viridian forest, as Ash and his travel companion but also second best friend Brock, journey towards it, with the entrance of the woodlands a short walk away. Brock and Ash were on their way back to Pallet Town, where they would visit Ash's Mum: Delia and Professor Oak. Before heading on a new adventure.

"Hey Ash, You want to stop at one of Pallet towns finest restaurant to eat?"

Ash continued to ignore Brock.

"I'll pay," Brock offered.

Sighing, Brock tried to think of how he could cheer up his friend, since splitting up from Misty, Brock had noticed that Ash had since then, loss a lot of enthusiasm for being a Pokemon master. It was plain clear he missed Misty, although he would deny it, if Brock ever bought it into conversation.

"Ash, once we have payed your mum and professor Oak a visit, do you want to head to the ****Denki region**** **…**

-(Author note: Denki is Japanese for Electric, the electric region.) ****

-it's famous for it's electric and legendary type Pokemon, maybe you'll finally find a Pikacorn or an Electrafree, and I know how much you have always wanted both of them," Brock proposed. "This is useless," Brock thought, something has got to cheer him up, this isn't Ash. Brock was used to the twelve year old Ash Ketchum, who always had a smile, was a great trainer and possessed a strong determination to be a Pokemon master, but since the split up, it had all faded. Even though it had only been a few short hours, it seemed like forever; to the both of them and Ash had already changed in so many ways…

By now Ash was a distance from Brock, when he suddenly stopped and gazed into Viridian Forest, overwhelmed by it's extreme prettiness, humongous size, and with each square meter packed load of great memories.

"Ash, what are you speeding off for?" Brock asked.

"This is where me and Misty first met," he replied solemnly. He stared at the near-by waterfall, that he remembered jumping down, when he was on the run from the angry Spearow flock, he then stared into the very plunge pool, that Misty fished him out of, all those days ago. His tearful hazel eyes reflected in the water. His black hair blowing softly in the wind. Pikachu nuzzled against him, in an attempt to comfort his hurt trainer. But even Pikachu missed Misty.

"You really miss her, don't ya mate?" Brock asked softly.

Ash just nodded, covering his eyes with the cold and pale palms on his hands.

"Ash, are you crying?" Brock asked, with a strong sense of surprise in his voice, but also sympathy. Wiping his eyes, Ash sharply turned towards Brock.

"Pstt no," he retorted in obvious denial.

"I miss her too," Brock paused, and then laying a comforting arm over him.

"We made a pretty awesome team," he continued. Ash slowly nodded.

"Do you think she got home okay?" Ash inquired as he turned to face Brock. The pure effect of the anguish-full eye contact, Ash made with Brock's calmer Green eyes, implied to Brock how hurt Ash really was. Slightly struggling Brock began to sweat as he thought on what to say next, he didn't want to lie, but at the same time be honest and make Ash worry about her, but he couldn't guarantee she was okay either. Then Brock suddenly decided to wing it.

"Yeah she would have done," he quickly said. Ash stared at him, unsure: "I promise you, she would have returned back to Cerulean City, safely and quickly too, especially on that bike," Brock said with emphasized assurance.

"Pika-pi-pika-chu-chu, _ _You mean the one I ruined__ ," Pikachu giggled.

'"Yeah that's the one, Pikachu buddy," Ash faintly smiled for a few short seconds; then his smile faded to a very cold and melancholy expression. With that he grabbed Pikachu and gave him a huge hug. Brock gathered around them, and reached for his backpack that hung over his orange vest-styled jacket, he wore this over a dark green polo shirt. He removed his bag and began preparing coffee in a flask for himself, Ash and their Pokemon.

"I tell you what Ash, we'll have a little rest, and then when we get to Pallet town we will give her a call and see how she is getting on. Okay?"Brock suggested, as he continued to prepare coffee.

"Okay," Ash paused shortly as he wiped his remaining tears. "Wait is that" sniffing the cool dusk air he soon exclaimed: "coffee?" almost as if all his energy and happiness had been restored to his broken heart.

"Yep that's right, it's Pokemon friendly too," Brock smiled, with a sense of pride in his food creation. Brock was much older then Ash, he is fifteen years old, Brock also has a lot more sense and is more intelligent then his companions, but despite this maturity he has a crazy obsession of girls, especially Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. Brock's dream is to one day be a famous Pokemon Breeder and Pokemon Doctor.

"That's pretty cool, way to go Brocko: Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Lapras, Charizard, Pidgeot, I choose you, you as well Pikachu."

"Pikachu," Pikachu exclaimed.

With that, all five of Ash's Pokemon leaped out their Pokeballs, followed by Pikachu who leaped from Ash's shoulder, they stood in line facing their master ready to listen to their owners commands.

"Okay drink up guys," Ash finished.

Brock poured coffee into small Pokemon sized dishes, he then served a bowl of Pokemon food to all the Pokemon as well. This caused each Pokemon, to say their individual sounds, (their names) in unison with one another; they then gathered around the food and coffee and tucked in with deep satisfaction. With the exception of Charizard who curled up and fell straight asleep.

As he sipped his coffee, Brock could tell Ash was still hurting. Ash turned to face Brock uneasily.

"Just between us guys, I kind of wish I told Misty how I really feel about her, before we split up," Ash confessed nervously.

"Ha, so you finally admit to fancying her," Brock teased.

"Err!" Ash began to blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brock laughed. "Although, if I'm to be honest it was clear from day one that you guys liked one another."

"You," Ash paused "think she, liked me back" Ash inquired extremely interested and hopeful with the possible answer, he had longed for, for such a long time.

"Yeah mate it's obvious," Brock replied, and after short silence, Ash turned away and stared up to the stars. The near bye water flowing at a steady current, with the distance sound of birds, crickets and a hoot hoots howl, brought alive the night. This allowed Ash to feel a little more at ease and relaxed, then he whispered, staring out to a never ending sky.

"I love you Misty, wherever you are, I'll never forget you,"


	3. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2:****

There was a sudden rustle followed by a loud thud, as three silhouetted figures emerged from a near bye tree. This instantly interrupted the restful atmosphere and Ash's open mind. In reaction to the sudden jump, Brock nudged forward but at a fast speed causing him to spill coffee all over him. Brock let out an enraged growl. Which was dimmed by a familiar, but very upper class voice.

"Well, well, well, looks like we have a little bit of a heartbreak," Jessie laughed.

"Oh yes, indeed,"James added. Jessie and James stood in a line, facing away from each other at a three-quarter view. This reveled Jessie's grievous blue eyes, and James' devious green eyes. As they emerged closer from the silouhette, James Blue hair and Jessie's pink hair appeared, Lighting the night sky gloomily.

"Oh no, Team rocket, that's the last thing I wanna deal with!" Ash said in frustration.

"Yep, same here Ash, well.. it looks like we have trouble," Brock added.

"And make it double," James interrupted. Brock began to search for his Pokeballs.

And with that Jessie and James began to deliver their traditional motto.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples with in our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach, to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

On shouting each of their names, the one being called stood forward now revealing their full body.

"Team rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

'Meowth! That's right,' Meowth shouted as he jumped in front of them. He withdrew his claws that appeared sharper then the ache in Ash's heart.

Jessie and James stood by the side of one another, their wicked smiles made Ash annoyed, every single time, they performed the vile gesture. He even more hated their high level of in-sensitivity. But they are the bad guys for a reason. He always justified.

"How about you give us that Pikachu before we break something else," Meowth demanded, as he raised his acute claws angrily into the much disturbed dusk; this was then followed by Jessie's sincere wink. And Jame's sniff of a flower. Which he tossed behind him. Jessie began to laugh.

"It's so sad to see little twerps cry, boo hoo hoo," Jessie mocked

"Yeah boo hoo hoo, please don't take my Pikachu," James added possessing the same poets evil tone. Jessie and James always had a knack for poetry and managed to make most of their phrases rhyme in some way or another.

In response to the irrationality Ash grit his teeth, ready to give a command to his loyal and well trained Pokemon. Brock lay a comforting arm over him.

"Relax Ash. We do this together" Ash and Brock exchanged nods.

"Onix, Geodude I choose you."

"Go get them Squirtle and Charizard," The two friends called out their Pokemon and prepared to battle.

But then.

Ash fell over anime style, when he turned to see Charizard-still-curled up sound asleep.

"Urghh I don't believe Charizard has stopped obeying you Ash," Brock said in frustration.

"Charizard return, go get them Bulbasaur," Ash groaned. "Stupid dragon!"Ash muttered. With that Charizard escaped his Pokeball, with out Ash saying otherwise. Charizard was commanded by the pure essence of his rage, pride and short temper as usual. He then blasted a damaging flamethrower attack, which set fire to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Alright way to go Charizard!" Ash Exclaimed.

"I guess he isn't so stupid now. Huh?" Brock Chuckled.

"No he isn't, your the best Charizard" Ash said putting all his tongue into his choice of dialogue that was decided by his intolerant Dragon Pokemon, he was grateful of. (Makes a change, right?)

Leaving Team Rocket dancing around, rolling and shouting in pain, in hope of loosing the fire that burned and engulfed them. Charizard dived back into his Pokeball

"grr gr gr, _ _later mate,"__ Charizard said, as he disappeared into the Pokeball.

Ash once again fell over anime style.

Brock laughed and commanded Onix.

"Onix Rockhead now. And..Charge." Onix delivered a powerful blast to team rocket, knocking them backwards.

"Ow ow, that burns, stupid fire type, urghh Arbok!" Jessie Shouted.

"Weezing," James added. "Attack," Jessie and James commanded. Saying their names the two Pokemon leaped out their Pokeballs ready to fight.

"Weezing smoke screen now!" James boomed. Straight away Weezing used his owners desired command, which produce a thick layer of intoxicating smog, this then blurred everyone's vision, causing them to choke on the poisoned air.

"Meowth, grab that Pikachu!" Jessie coughed, trying not to inhale to much of the smog. Meowth dived under the smog and attempted to find Pikachu.

"I-can't-see!" Ash strained. "Pidgeot gust attack" he continued. With that Pidgeot fired a powerful gust attack blowing all the smog back in team rockets face.

"Urghh stupid twerp, Ow! Ow! Ow!' Jessie exclaimed still burning from Charizard's flamethrower attack.

"Maybe burning them like that is a little mean, Ash," Brock chuckled.

"Yeah, good guys aren't evil," Ash said with cheek. "Alright Squirtle, water gun attack and- cool them down!" Ash finished slowly. Squirtle fired a blast of water, intentionally with a lot more powerful then usual, which knocked team rocket into the air. Squirtle and Onix smirked at one another in perfect synchronization with Ash and Brock who did the same.

"Well, you got to keep the tradition," Brock and Ash laughed in unison. "Alright Onix, Charge at them, finish this!" Onix charged at team rocket, the sheer force of his charged attack and Squirtle's water gun attack, sent them far into the air.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" Team rocket finished as their voices trailed off; just as they disappeared into the clouds. A star twinkled at the last point they were seen, creating a tinging sound. Brock and Ash highfived one another with great pride in their succession.

"Way to go guys, you did great, you all done eating," Ash paused as he peeked at the empty bowls of food. "Alright return!" Ash continued. And with that all his Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs with the exception of Pikachu who as usual leaped onto Ash's broad shoulders.

"You guys return as wel!" Brock finished. Returning their Pokemon to their Pokeball belts; and packing their bags. Ash and Brock were ready to carry on their journey back to pallet town.

"I bet that makes you feel better. Huh Ash?" Brock smiled.

"Yeah it does, it is always good fun kicking those guys butts, they never seem to learn do they?" Ash questioned.

"Not they don't, I don't think they even know what the word strategy means," Brock responded.

Ash and Brock giggled as they disappeared into the silouhette of the early night.


	4. Chapter 3

****hapter 3:****

"Mum I'm home!" Ash Exclaimed as he burst through the back door of his home, in the small village of Pallet town. Pallet town was between two very awesome and well know cities in the Kanto region, You may know them as Viridian City and Cerulean City. Pallet town was much smaller then it's two neighboring cities, it contains a very small industrial area in contrast to most cities in the modern world, with mostly family owned business' and a total population of 405.

"Aww, Ash my little Pokemon master it's good to see you!" Delia shouted happily.

Ms Delia Ketchum was Ash's widowed mother, she had matching Hazel eyes to Ash, with straight medium brown hair. Despite being in her mid-thirties, Delia had the enthusiasm and energy to skip around the kitchen, preparing Ash's favorite meals, the moment she knew he was home.

"Mime, Mr mime!" Mr mime added, nodding at Ash, as if he was trying to greet him.

"Brock is here as well," Ash added.

"Hi Ms Ketchum," Brock said politely."Allow me to give you a hand, I'll make us all a cup of tea," he continued. Making a fast-paced walk to the near bye kettle.

"Hello Brock, and that would be very sweet, thanks," Delia paused for a few minutes, when she noticed the dull expression on Ash's face. This was instantly picked up by her mothers intuition, she could clearly tell Ash had something sad or heart breaking on his mind; so she inquired: "Where is Misty?"

"She err," Ash made a short pause. '"She had too go and-" Ash's normal baritone voice, began to raise in pitch as his voice trailed off, he then sighed deeply and continued. "She had to leave our travels, and go back home to Cerulean Cit, to guard her sisters gym, while her sisters have gone somewhere-but I- I don't think-I'll-ever see-her -again."

 _ _Goodbye, funny how that's such a hard thing to say,__

 _ _Now it's time to let go but, I never thought I'd feel this way.__

"Oh I'm sorry Ash, here, Brock made tea," Delia responded softly. She smiled at her son, but it didn't work.

"Don't you still want to give Misty a call," Brock asked, as he handed Ash a cup of tea.

"Yeah definitely," Ash smiled as he walked up to his homes video telephone device. He dialed the Cerulean City gym number, and began to shake in anticipation, Misty would surely be surprised that Ash is actually interested and cares enough to call her. But he couldn't go on any further with the lies and feelings he had been feeling, with out confessing that he possessed them.

"Hello this is, like, Daisy with the Cerulean City gym," Daisy spoke in a sweet telephone voice, she sounded as if she was one of those pretty administrator assistants. (Don't dribble to much Brock!)

"Hey Ash',"Daisy greeted.

"Hi err-can-I speak to Misty please," Ash stuttered.

"Sorry Ash, like, Misty isn't home yet, but I can like, send her a message from you, if you like, want me too," Daisy apologized.

"Oh is she not, I hope she's okay," Ash said with genuine concern in his tone of voice.

"Yeah I am, like a little worried too," Daisy shortly paused. "Like are you okay Ash?"

"Yeah I'm good, I just," Ash suddenly paused trying to fight back his tears.

"You, like, Miss Misty. Huh? It's like so obvious, I bet she like, totally misses you too." Ash began to sniffle, he hung his head as a tear rolled down his right cheek.

"It would be nice if she was still traveling us," Brock confessed a little solemnly himself.. He turned to face Ash, giving him a smile. But Ash chose to completely ignore him.

"Ash things come up and people have to move on, leaving friends behind them, but making new ones," Brock said, bending down to Ash's level, making eye contact with him.

"Yeah I know, but with Misty it's different, with out her it's-just-after all we've been through, I- I-I…"

"We did go through a lot," Brock finished. Just for a few short seconds Brock teared up, as he faced Daisy. For the first time Brock wasn't going crazy. (Damn!) Like he would have normally done, on seeing a pretty girl, he even did last time he saw Daisy, when he met The Water-Flower sisters. (except Misty, Brock aint no pedo.) all those moons ago. It was clear to Daisy. That Brock and even the teary Pikachu on Ash's, now much more narrowed shoulder, all missed Misty quite a lot, but none compared to Ash, as he remained with his head hung down, sobbing quietly.

Seeing Ash in tears, softened Daisy's irritating valley-girl accent and heart, causing her to feel sympathetic. She began to think on how she could cheer up the Ash and restore his determined gallant youth she once knew. Maybe, I can guard the gym, the trip doesn't interest me much anyway, and Misty would probably be a lot happier with them, then she would here. And it looks like the feelings neutral. Daisy thought as she looked through the face timing phone, to see Ash with his head in his hands, now weeping much more louder.

"Hey Ash, like, don't cry, it like, really isn't you, I will, like, get Misty to call you the moment she is back, is that like okay," Daisy said softly, but still with her twangy valley girl accent, which slightly hardened her tonal sympathy for Ash and his friends. Ash nodded and stormed up stairs.

"Pika" Pikachu said chasing after him. Brock turned to face Ash's mum very sympathetic for his broken friend.

"Wow, he is really taking this hard," Brock expressed In concern. As he turned back to face Daisy, his solemn expression faded as his pupils dilated.

"Thank you Daisy," he blushed. "I wanna be a Pokemon breeder," Daisy hung up. Brock oblivious to this continued. "Maybe I should meet you sometime, and you can tell me all about water Pokemon, and what you know about them and how they breed and what they breed and even where they breed best, and I'll cook us a nice meal."

"Brock?" Delia giggled "she hung up." Brock had a sudden shocked expression and fell over anime style.

"It is late, maybe he'll be okay after a goodnight sleep," said Delia, changing the subject but also worried about her sons current state. "Your welcome to stay here for the night Brock," Delia continued as she smiled at Brock. Brock stood back up, now fully recovered from his 200th rejection.

"Thanks for your kind offer, I will. Anyway he can really do with his best friend, and I guess in Misty's absence that's me," Brock finished, he smiled at Delia and followed Ash upstairs.

Ash was lying in his bed, with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling, lost from the world, deep in his thought; Of all the times he spent with his close friend Misty.

"Hey Ash are you going to be alright, I'm really worried about you mate," as Brock expected, Ash ignored him. He had always tried his very hardest to hide, how he was feeling, but this time his last touch of emotional strength, was extremely weak.

"Now I know she isn't even home yet, I can't help but think what has happened to her," Ash mumbled to himself, but unfortunate for him, Brock heard him.

"I know how you feel, but if you think about it, your just gonna miss and worry about her more, relax yourself and think about all the adventures and Pokemon awaiting in the Denki region. Relying that's where you want to go next?"

"Yeah definitely-I just-wish Misty could be with us for the journey," Ash bawled.

"I know you do Ash, I know you do," Brock added softly.

"Pika-Pikachu, _ _poor Ash, don't be sad,__ " Pikachu shouted as he leaped onto Ash's bed, and snuggled up against his owner, Ash began to cuddle him like he would have a stuffed animal and he slowly turned to face to the wall, shutting his still…teary eyes. Brock lay out his sleeping bag, on the floor beside of Ash's bed, and as a bird tweeted from an open window, Brock wished Ash a goodnight.


	5. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4:****

- ** **Misty is finally in it guys and girls! So what do you think so far? Remember to review!****

-Misty was humming as she drove her bike through the Cerulean woodlands, home was just around the bend. When she suddenly realized how dark it had gotten. The trees of the forest seem to have doubled in size as the tree bark darkened. A distance NoctoOwl's, howled, as every bit of night time life in the Cerulean woodlands emerged from their resting places. Frightened Misty began to increase her pedaling speed.

"It sure has gotten dark, hasn't it Togepi?" Misty stammered.

"Tog-e pri, __yes it has,__ " Togepi agreed.

"Do you think Ash and Brock got home safely." Misty paused. " What am I thinking they are probably on a whole new adventure-by now-and- without -me-there," Misty stuttered teary.

"Tog-e-priii- Togepi, Tog-a-priii- Togepi, __Misty misses Ash, Misty loved Ash,"__ Togepi teased. Giggling cutely to himself.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, your right Togepi, but you be kind to be me," Misty giggled, wiping her tears, she lifted Togepi from the basket on the front of her bike, and gave him a big hug.

It was now completely dark as Misty hopped off her bike, and parked it up in a small shed at the side of the Cerulean City gym. Although it was dark her short ginger hair, that was tied in a pony tail, her bright yellow sleeveless mid-riff and her red suspenders still stood out among the moonlight. She entered the Cerulean City Gym where her sisters greeted her. Well sort of…

"Like look who the rats dragged in," Lilly said rudely, flipping her hair. Lilly was the second youngest out of the Water-flower sisters, and also , the least sensitive and respectful of the sisters. With Violet following afterwards and Daisy being a lot more understanding..at times..

"I'm not in the mood Lilly, leave me alone," Misty sniffed. As she teared up.

"Like, what's up with you, your like totally savage as heck right now," Violet, Misty's second eldest sister added.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight," Misty boomed as she stormed to her room in tears, grasping Togepi in her pale arms.

Not long after settling down, Daisy entered her room slowly.

"Like, Hey Misty." Daisy was the oldest out of all four of the water-flower sisters. Misty just rolled her eyes, she jumped into her bed, and covered her face, as she turned to face the wall.

"Just like Ash, I see," Daisy said softly. Sitting down besides her youngest sister.

"What do you mean?" Misty inquired, some what baffled.

"Ash, like called a few minutes ago,he, like totally wanted to know you were okay, when I told him you weren't home yet, he like, sadly turned away to face the wall, and stormed to his room, just like you have done," Daisy explained.

"Really," Misty bleated in disbelief.

"Yeah, he like, really misses you, so does Brock, so I was like thinking," Said Daisy.

"What?" Misty interrupted. She turned around and made eye contact with her. Both Daisy and Misty inherited cerulean blue eyes and ginger hair from their mother who abandoned the four sisters, when they were much younger, while Violet and Lilly have brown eyes and dark hair, inherited from their father, they also follow in his personality. Along with their mother, their father abandoned them. Daisy, Violet and Lilly have all dyed their natural hair colours, Daisy now has blonde hair, Violet has blue hair and Lilly has pink hair.

"Like, Don't try and deny it, your, like, my little sister, so I can, like, see right through you, but you,like, wish you could have traveled with them. Huh?" Misty nodded, and Daisy continued, comforting her little sister. "So I like, thought if you, like really want, I'll like, stay here and guard the gym, and you can, like, carry on your travels with them,"Daisy offered.

"But what about the trip don't you want to go?" Misty sniffled as she wiped her tears in, hope that Daisy will say no.

"Nah it, like, doesn't really interest me," Daisy informed.

"You'd miss out on seeing the world..For me?" Misty smiled in awe, as she began to realize how much her sister really cared for her.

"Yeah of course we are like, sisters, we like love you, even though we like, can be mean sometimes," Daisy commented as she reached out to hug her.

"Thanks!" Misty smiled then hugged Daisy back. "Your the best," Misty continued. Daisy and Misty, smiled at each other in compete silence.

"Tog-epii,"Togepi cheered.

"Even Togepi is happy, well what are you waiting for give them a call," Daisy said as she broke the silence. Misty smiled and ran out of her room to the video telephone device, enlightened and hopeful for a future adventure.

All of a sudden Ash screamed. Jumping out his skin, literally- as he fell off his bed. Brock awoke to find Ash on the floor next to him.

"Ash, what the.." Brock shrieked.

"The phones ringing," Ash said some what baffled.

'"Who could be calling at this time?" Brock added.

They was a short pause as they turned to face one another.

"Misty!" They both yelled in unison. Ash dragged Brock up as they crept down the stairs, hoping not to awake anyone.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, leaping onto Ash's shoulder. He then yawned.


	6. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5:****

"Hello" Ash said grabbing the phone, the webcam activated. "Misty!" Ash exclaimed more then delighted to see her.

"Alright simmer down Ash, it's late," Misty warned.

"Oh yeah," Ash giggled.

"So my sister said you called earlier?" with some hesitation Ash responded.

"Yeah-I did, Errr how was your travel?" Ash asked.

"Well it took a long time, but it's good to be home."

"It is huh?" Ash said with a frown. Disappointed Misty had shown no signs of missing him, the way he had her.

"Is Brock there?" Misty asked, completely killing the moment.

"Err yeah!" Ash handed the phone to Brock as he turned away. The conversation Ash had so longed for had suddenly got a whole lot more awkward.

"Hey Misty."

"Hey Brock."

"It sure isn't the same without you here."

"I bet it's not" Ash being in the distance caught Misty's eye. "Is Ash okay?" She whispered.

"Yeah, but I think he has something he's been wanting to say to you."

"Oh!" Misty responded anxiously.

"It's good," Brock had a short pause as he called Ash over, who was now raiding the fridge for food.

"I see food still come first Ash," Misty smiled. Ash began to walk back to the telephone device.

"Errr" Ash stuttered.

"Remember that thing you said Ash, after we split up," Brock said, nudging his shoulder, in hope Ash would take this opportunity to make his move.

"What did he say?" Misty asked apprehensively. Hoping for the least likely option.

"Umm..Err- Oh Yeah-that-errr-I-Misty-I lov-I mea, I mis-errrr-umm," Ash continued to stutter as he began loosing his nerve.

"He said: he really wished you could have traveled with us longer, and that he regrets never telling you, how much you meant to him," Brock said. As if he could read, Ash's mind. Ash fell to the floor, bright red.

"Awwww, Ash, that's sweet!" Misty responded with a slight blush herself.

"His blush is sweeter,"Brock teased.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Jessie's hair though, probably not so much of a good thing."

"Errr!" Ash continued

"Oh yeah, that reminds me on our return to Pallet town we bumped into those guys, again," Brock said reluctantly.

"Oh cool, Did Squirtle send them," She began "blasting off again!" she continued, mocking team rockets signature line.

"With a little help from Onix, yeah!" Ash said as he began to stand up.

"It was really easy though!" Ash said confidently. "But not as fun as it would have been." He paused and teared up. Debating whether or not to say his next line. Then Brock Nudged him and nodded, "If you were there-Mist," He finished sighing.

Misty loved being called by her nick Mist, Only Ash would say it, and It reminded her of the more romantic moments, In their adventures together.

"Hey Ash!" Misty said with a stutter, but then chose to smile instead as her and Ash made eye contact,with one another, with very dilated pupils. "I-I miss you too Ash,"she confessed with a slight stutter. Her soft cheeks blushed, even more so as Ash smiled at her. Misty had always loved this one particular smile, that Ash had when he was in an awkward situation, it emphasized his gorgeous and enlightened hazel eyes, which Misty was much attracted to.

"Ash, dang it stop eating your mums salad, I think the onion, in it, is making my eyes water," Brock bawled as he payed close attention to how cute Misty and Ash's romance was. Brock had picked up on it in early days, and had pointed out that they liked one another on many occasions, although doing so usually resulted in him getting yelled at Misty and Ash. But no. Not now. This seemed just perfect. It seemed they were finally ready to admit their feelings for one another, that they both evidently possessed. He continued: "You guys are so cute together. Did I ever mention that?" Ash and Misty giggled. Followed by a silence in which they just stared into one another eyes. Blushing Ash began to realize how pretty Misty actually was, her relaxed cerulean blue eyes warmed his heart. But he was still unsure. What she thought back. Misty suddenly made a fake cough, hinting to Ash that she had noticed him staring at her, embarrassed Ash interrupted the sweetened silence, souring it slightly.

"t's great to hear from you, take care Mist," Ash smiled as he began to hang up the call.

"Ash wait!" Misty shouted. Ash turned to Misty.

"My sister said she will look after the gym, if I wanna carry on traveling with you guys."

"Well do you want to?" Ash asked slightly afraid for the answer.

"Of course, we had some great times, why should they end so soon," Misty replied.

"Really!" Ash exclaimed in excitement. Even though he had trouble admitting so, It was clear to Misty and Brock, Ash was keen on the idea. His body language depicted this as his once crushed and small body, suddenly expanded and restored to it's usual size. With that he raised a fist in the air, his smile bigger and brighter then the moon that lit the gloomy night.

"Alright! It will be just like old times," Brock ended.

The three friends began reminiscing on some of the times they had spent together.

"Hey Ash remember that time, we met Brock," Misty asked.

"That was a great day," Ash replied. "I won a gym badge and made a life long friend," he went on.

"You were so easy to befriend Ash!" Brock added.

"Well so were you Misty!" Ash said smiling at her.

"My poor, poor bike," Misty giggled.

"pika, pi-ka-chu, __Sorry about that Misty,"__ Pikachu said.

"Hey Pikachu," Misty greeted, then she continued. "It's okay Pikachu, if it wasn't for that bike, we would have never met, and if I never met Ash. Life would suck."

"The feelings neutral," Ash said in full confidence as he continued to smile at Misty.

"Remember the time, ****W**** ** _ _ **hen there was sun,"**__** _ _Brock began.__

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **And we journeyed through the heavy weather,"**__** Misty interrupted.

"I can see where this is going!" Ash began to sing.

 ** _ _ **Your sweet smile after smile, Misty, that's how it will be**__**

"My favorite song, it reminds me of us three so much, **__**Just you and me,and Brock too,"**__** Misty said as she sung the following lines.

 ** _" '_** ** _ _ **Till the end, I will be with you,"**__**

The three friends all began to sing in unison

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **We will go where our dreams come true,**__**

 ** _ _ **All the times that we have been through,**__**

 ** _ _ **You will always be my best friends,"**__**

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **I remember when we first met,**__**

 ** _ _ **We had such fun Oh, I will never forget**__**

 ** _ _ **Since then, the times are so good**__**

 ** _ _ **We have always stuck together, like best friends should,"**__**

 ** _" '_** ** _ _ **Till the end, I will be with you,**__**

 ** _ _ **We will go where our dreams come true,**__**

 ** _ _ **All the times that we have been through,**__**

 ** _ _ **You will always be my best friends."**__**

"We have been through loads together, and I missed not being with you guys, after only 6hours,"Misty giggled and then continued.. "And when Daisy told me the feeling was mutual with you guys too. I had to call you, just to see if you wanted to travel again, sorry if I woke you guys up," Misty apologized.

"Don't worry about it Mist, Your worth it," Ash added.

"So it's decided, we travel together to the Denki region," Brock adressed, wanting to make sure it was decided and final. And it was. The three friends looked at one another and nodded.

"Wait how we gonna meet up, were miles away?" Ash questioned. After a short silence. The three friends stared in awe, as one of Ash's Pokeballs began to shake. It can't be. But what was happening? With that Charizard leaped out his Pokeball.

"Grr-izard, char, char, __Allow me, Master,"__ Charizard offered.

"Charizard!"The three friends yelped.

"You'd do that for us pal," Ash asked, extremely perplexed by his most intolerant and least respectful Pokemon's sudden change in attitude.

"Char," Charizard nodded.

"Your the best Charizard," Ash said overwhelmed with excitement, surprise but more then anything happiness, as it was finally arranged he would reunite with his girlfriend to be.

-We hope! And reform the great legion of Pokemon trainers who will protect the world from devastation and reach the very top of their mountain of goals. To be the best in all the nation.

"I don't get it, Charizard has never cared for any of us?" Misty inquired baffled.

And with that Delia walked into the kitchen, smiling.

"Don't you see, Just like myself Charizard overheard your conversation, and felt the strength and loyalty in your friend ship, it was enough to soften his heart, making him want to help you three out," Delia explained.

"Mum!"Ash whimpered in surprise. He knew he was in trouble now.

"Of course, I see. Charizard could tell how much we all cared for one another, and wanted us to be one, with each other and this essence of love, made Charizard show a sense of guilt and sympathy for his owner, so he volunteered himself to bring the distance circles, together to form one large triangle of friendship."

"Errrr,"Misty whispered to Ash. "Do you know what he is on with?"

"No idea Mist, I never understand him when he talks like a wise old man or… something," Ash replied. Ash and Misty chuckled in perfect synchronization, the amount of mirroring they did made it clear they were interested in one another. No wonder everybody asked that once very irritating question.

'

"I don't believe he called me master," Ash said changing the subject still somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, it's a little surprising but with such a great trainer. What can you expect?" Misty complimented. Ash's heart began to pound, all the sudden compliments, amount of psychological evidence. Maybe she does love me? Ash thought. The response he was just given, further more surprised him, he was expecting Misty to turn it into insult, but she did the complete opposite. What was going on, could this be real or is she just in a super good mood. Questions flew at him at the speed of light, until his mother interceded his complex thoughts and feelings

"So I guess tomorrow you'll be off again," Delia sighed proudly.

"I'm ready now," said Brock.

"Me too'"Misty and Ash said in unison once again exchanging smiles with one another.

"I was afraid of that, but I had a feeling this was coming, so Ash here's some new clothes, and lots of underwear remember to change everyday," Delia finished. Ash began to blush with embarrassment, while Brock and Misty giggled somewhat amused by this usual last minute preparation between Ash and his mum.

Delia went on, saying what she was packing with some kind of rule, for each item she packed. While the three friends made one final pledge of their destiny.

"So we'll pick you up in 5minutes Misty?" Brock asked.

"Okay" Misty finished, with a huge smile, she grabbed her backpack and hung up the call.

"And finally some food," with that Delia zipped up Ash's cramped back pack and put it on his shoulders. Ash hugged his mother and Brock grabbed the remaining stuff from upstairs. They were ready to go.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"So, my little Ash is off again," Delia sniffled as she grabbed her hankerchief .

"Yeah, sorry mum," Ash apologized.

"It's okay. You go and do me proud, but stay in contact with me this time. Even though your growing bigger every single day, I still worry about you," Delia said softly, with frequent pauses as she sniffled; she once again hugged her son.

"I will, I love you mum."

"I love you too."

Brock and Ash exchanged nods.

"Alright Charizard let's go," Ash finished, and with that, Charizard flew through the door, with Brock, Ash and their Pokemon aboard, they waved Delia goodbye as they disappeared into the night clouds.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu shouted.


	7. Chapter 6

****Epilogue:****

"Thanks Daisy, It really means a lot," Misty said as she hugged her older sister Daisy, who made this all possible, with one small sacrifice and a little bit of love.

"Like take care," Daisy finished. She waved her youngest sister goodbye as she hopped onto Charizard and ran into Ash's arms. Oblivious to the entire situation Violet and Lilly grabbed the last of their luggage, ready for their world trip. When they saw Misty aboard Charizard. To which they replied…

"Get back here, Misty! You have a gym to guard," Lilly ran towards Charizard, when Daisy grabbed her.

"Leave her be, I said she could and I know she's happiest with them, you two go on the trip I'll stay here," Gobsmacked and a tad bit jealous, Violet and Lilly flipped their hair and stormed off.

"Urghh kids. What are you going to do with them?" Daisy smiled as she watched her sisters part from her, all at the start of a brand new adventure.

"This is great, thanks you guys. To the Denki region Charizard," Ash commanded. "Determined as ever, isn't he Brock, Don't tell him this but I think it's his amazing personality that I love so much," Misty whispered to Brock.

"I heard that Misty," said Ash. "Take control Brock," Brock nodded and they swapped positions. Ash kneeled in front of Misty as she blushed.

"You did huh?" Misty chirped. The two very close friends made eye contact and with every howl of the Pokemon among the warmth of night, their lips grew an inch closer to one another.

"I love you too Misty!" Ash finished, taking a deep breath, he kissed her on her cheek. Misty froze for a few mili-seconds, as she tried to process what had just happened. To Ash it seemed like forever, he began to worry, thinking he had taken it to far. As he braced himself for a nasty slap. Misty kissed him back. He sighed in relief.

"I'm glad your here-Mist," Ash smiled.

"There is no place, I'd rather be-Ash."

The two sat in silence as they admired each other, their hearts racing, their pupils dilating. The wind blowing, the stars twinkling, all of mother nature and every beautiful aspect of life, lay in their eyes. As they threw their arms around one another.

"Awwww! I knew it was going to happen one day. It took awhile, but it finally happened," Brock smiled at Ash and Misty, more then delighted to see them both more happier then he had ever seen them. And with that he continued his reign of command. "Alright Charizard, down there pal," Brock began to mutter to himself: "I wonder when I get to kiss a pretty girl,"

"Char, char grrr, Charizard, __Someday I'm sure Brock,"__ Charizard said as he shrieked and flew into the dark night. He lit the way to the Denki region, with the flame on the tip of his tail and a little assistance from the presence of love and an everlasting friendship, that can only grow stronger. As the three friends, carry on their travels, together as one.

 ** _'_** ** _ _ **Till the end, I will be with you,**__**

 ** _ _ **We will go where our dreams come true,**__**

 ** _ _ **All the times that we have been through,**__**

 ** _ _ **You will always be my best friends.**__**

 ** **The End****

 ** **-So What do you guys think? If you enjoyed it leave a nice review. If there is something you think needs work on, let me know also.****

 ** **I would love to make an entire series about the three friends as they travel through the Denki Region. Each story would follow the typical earlier season structure. Where Ash and his friends would claim a certain number of badges to participate in the Denki Leauge. As well as a few stories being side quests. If it sounds interesting let me know. I will release the first two stories In the series, most likely a fort-night apart, or perhaps less. And all going well I'll make a lot more. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day.****


End file.
